


Of Love so Blind

by MB_Westover



Series: Westover’s Rather Pathetic Poetry [1]
Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MB_Westover/pseuds/MB_Westover
Summary: “For love looks not with the eyes,And therefore winged Cupid is painted blind.”
Relationships: Demetrius/Hermia (Midsummer Night's Dream), Helena/Demetrius (Midsummer Night’s Dream), Helena/Lysander (Midsummer Night's Dream), Hermia/Lysander (Midsummer Night's Dream), Oberon & Puck & Titania (Midsummer Night's Dream), Oberon/Titania (Midsummer Night's Dream)
Series: Westover’s Rather Pathetic Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047232
Kudos: 1





	Of Love so Blind

**Author's Note:**

> A poem to summarize A Midsummer Night’s Dream.

With love blooming,

Eternally, as bellflowers,

Hermia gazes at Lysander,

For love is over her hair,

As well as within her own air.

With the sweet beauty,

Of a simple bellflower,

One with unwavering love,

She gifts him.

He knows not of its power,

So she, with her loathing begins to leak,

For Helena he dotes upon with a love flower,

That gifted bellflower.

Helena, as Demetrius’s shadow,

Is woe to he,

For Hermia he trails,

As she wails in her sleep,

Lysander is who she searches,

While he, from her, lurches.

The forest, so mystique

Just outside of Athens,

So to speak.

A beauty so mighty,

Over four days,

But only once, nightly,

_ “For love looks not with the eyes, _

_ And therefore winged Cupid is painted blind.” _

As Oberon plants the nectar of flowers in her eyes,

Titania shall fall in love with the next creature she spies,

The thievery of a changeling boy,

Oberon with his own personal toy,

For Puck, in the Fairy King’s scheme,

Tells the story,

Of fairies so cheeky,

A Midsummer Night’s Dream.


End file.
